


A love story

by LizzingtonLove (M_Carpe_Noctem), M_Carpe_Noctem



Category: The Blacklist (US TV), lizzington - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lizzington - Freeform, Rating will change, Romance, Slow Burn-ish, Younger Liz, Younger Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/LizzingtonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Carpe_Noctem/pseuds/M_Carpe_Noctem
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Liz can't stop looking at him and it seems that all the guests are enthralled by the story he was telling and by his undeniable charisma. She had missed him so much these past three months. She selfishly wished she could be alone with him right now. But she reprimanded herself, this was about Sam and his health recovery. Her dad still looked tired but he won a great battle. 

Once he finished telling his story, Red glanced at Liz. She didn't stop looking at him and he understood. He wanted to visit her but he had imperatives outside of the States which kept him away. Everyone around the table kept on chatting when he stood up, grabbed his bottle of beer and left the room without taking his eyes off of her. Hoping she would join him. And she did. 

He was sitting on the porch swing. 

“Ah, Lizzy.”

“Hey.” She said as she closed the door behind her. “May I join you?”

“With pleasure.”

“So, they all fell for you in here. Mrs. Johnson was clearly drooling over you.”

He puffed out his chest in an exaggerated way. “What can I say? I'm irresistible.” She chuckled and playfully poked his side. “So, how's life on campus?”

“It's... good. I love studying psychology. My roommates are okay. Maggie is in my classes, she's very kind but my God, does she like partying.”

“I would say a lot of college students do.”

“It's just... not my thing.”

“Nothing wrong with that, Lizzy.”

“Well, Jake thinks it's wrong.” Red raised a curious eyebrow. “We went on a date or two...”

“Nothing wrong with that either, as long as he respectful of you.”

“He is nice, just not...” Not like you, she thought, but tried to find something else to say. “Not very mature.” 

Red already disliked the boy, but Lizzy was a beautiful young woman and he knew that she would eventually get into dating and try to find a young man to build a relationship with. Or to simply enjoy her youth and explore her sexuality. He only wished for her happiness and her well-being. 

“I'm sure Sam told you how to have safe sex?”

“Oh, he did. Back when I was in high school.” She snorted in amusement. “Poor guy. It was like when I got my period all over again.” Red laughed quietly, imagining how that conversation went. “I know how to have safe sex.”

“Good.” He replied. 

She loved how open she could be with him, no matter what. “Do you think it's weird, I mean, I'm apparently the only one who hasn't had sex.”

“I do not think it's weird. It's not a competition. Please, never pressure yourself to do something that doesn't feel right, Lizzy. You'll know when it's time.” 

“Thanks. I needed to hear this.” He nodded and took a sip from the bottle. “Are you staying all weekend?”

“I am. What about you?”

“Me, too.” 

She smiled and gently squeezed his forearm. “That's great! I look forward to spending time with you. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Sam came out of the house. “There you are, not that I'm surprised. There's a cake if you want some.”

“Have you ever seen me say no to cake, Sam?” Red asked as he got up.

Liz giggled

“I haven't but I know how badly you two wish to catch up! Sit down, Ray. I'll bring you a piece. Butterball?”

“A small one, please.”

“All right.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

The older man got back inside the house.

“He looks better and better.”

“Yes.” She exhaled slowly. Trying to control her emotions. “I'm so relieved.”

He took her hand in his and stroke her knuckles. “Me too.”

They both looked down at their joined hands. Savoring the contact after being apart for months. They looked up at the time and smiled. 

“Are you sure you wish to say out here? You're not too cold?”

“I'm good. Are you sure you want to stay with me? Mrs. Johnson must miss you already...”

“I'm right where I want and need to be.” 

Liz offered him a big smile, showing her lovely dimples. “Me too.”

An hour later, Liz and Red are helping Sam cleaning up. 

“Did you two already planned something for tomorrow?”

“We didn't, Dad.”

“Mark invited me to a car show in Des Moines. So I'll be gone for the day. If you want to join us, you're more than welcome.”

“I'll pass, thanks. Feel free to go with them if you want, Red.”

“No, I prefer to stay here.”

“If you want me to stay as well I can cancel.”

“No, Dad, it's all right.”

“I better go to bed, he'll be here early.” He walked toward his daughter and hugged her tight. “Goodnight, butterball. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad.”

“Ray, your room is ready. Stay as long as you wish.”

Red put his arms around his friend and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Sam. Have a good night.” 

They heard Sam's bedroom door closing before speaking again.

“So, wanna watch some TV?”

“Actually, I'm quite tired myself, sweetheart. But, before I go to bed, is there something you would like to do tomorrow?”

“We could stay here and just... be together?”

“Sounds perfect. One more thing, do you need the bathroom or can I go take a shower now? It won't take long.”

“You can go.”

“All right. Have a good night, Lizzy.”

She hugged him like she wanted to since she first saw him earlier today. He immediately responded, putting his arms around her. He gently kissed her hair a couple of times before letting go.

“You too, Red.”

“Morning, Sam.”

“Hey, Ray.”

“May I?” He pointed at the coffee machine.

“Of course, you don't have to ask and you know it, my friend.”

“I've been in the world of business for too long.”

“Well, I hope this break will do you good.”

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down, facing his friend. “It already does.” 

“Good! And Liz was over the moon when I told her you would be here.”

Red didn't know what to say. His feelings for the young woman were getting overwhelming, but he knew it couldn't happen. 

“Before she told me she's been seeing someone I truly believed she had a crush on you.” Red choked on his coffee. “Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice.” 

They heard a truck stopping in front of the house. “Mark's here. I'll be back for dinner, I think.”

“I'll cook something. Have a nice day.”

“Thanks.”

Red sighed, thanking Mark for his timing. He finished drinking his coffee and checked the time. If her habits didn't change, Liz would be up in two hours. He couldn't wait to be with her again. She was the brightest light in his life. He traveled the world for decades but found no one who made him feel like she did. 

He decided to do a workout. He noticed that it wasn't as easy as it used to be to lose the fat, not that it bothered him. He was a confident man and always would be. He took off his undershirt but kept his sweatpants and warmed up his body. He did forty-five minutes of various sets before he finished by some stretching. God, he felt good and strong. He took a very brief cold shower and made two calls to some associates. He was hungry but waited for Lizzy to wake up. He prepared a generous breakfast for them. 

“Something smells good in here!”

He turned around and smiled at her. “Good morning, Lizzy! Did you sleep well?”

“I did, thanks. You didn't have to make all that.” 

“My pleasure, sweetheart. Coffee?”

“You are so sweet, Ray. And yes, please.” She didn't call him Ray often, he loved it and hoped she would keep it up. “Did you hurt yourself earlier?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard something fell hard on the floor.”

“I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep. I... used a chair to do some dips during my workout and I guess it was an old and fragile chair. But no, I landed on my bottom and it didn't hurt that much.”

She giggled. “I'm glad and no worries. Once I heard you got out of your room and walked down the stairs I figured it couldn't be too bad.”

She wasn't surprised to hear that Red workout, it showed. She always noticed how strong he was. He put two full plates on the table and they began to eat.

“Mmm, this is so good! I missed your cooking. So much better than what I usually eat on campus.”

“I'm also making dinner. Maybe even a little snack or lunch if you wish.”

“My, my, my, I'm so lucky.” 

“Would you like to go for a walk? The weather may turn bad this afternoon.”

“Sure. You don't want to take the bikes?”

“Oh dear, I haven't been on a bike for... I don't even remember!”

“You have to try, I wanna know if the saying is true!”

“Lizzy...”

“Come on, Ray! I won't laugh.”

“I find that difficult to believe, you are quite merciless.”

“Me?” She said, feigning shock. “I'm nothing of the sort!”

He amusedly shook his head and they continued to enjoy their breakfast in a joyful mood. 

They rode their bikes for over two hours around the fields, Red got some difficulties for a few minutes at the beginning but quickly found his balance. Liz insisted on wearing helmets after one of her classmates ended in a coma because of severe brain damage after falling off of her bike. 

“Are you hungry?”

“I could eat a little something, yeah.”

“Sandwiches sound good to you?”

“Yes. Do you want some help?”

“No, thank you. There's some fresh lemonade in the fridge if you want some.”

She opened the cabinet to get a glass. “Do you want a glass, too?”

“Yes, please.” He smiled at her before cutting some pieces of bread. 

She put a glass next to him on the kitchen counter and took a big gulp of her glass. “Okay, this is perfect! Do you ever fail at something in the kitchen?”

He chuckled. “I don't cook very often, actually. I spend most of my time in hotels and restaurants. But I really enjoy cooking when I can. Especially for the people I care about.”

“I care about you, too. Even if I'm not a good cook!”

“Thank you, Lizzy. You're very talented at many other things, so don't worry too much.” 

“Thanks. And you also managed the bike pretty well.” She winked at him before going back to the leaving room where she turned on the TV and sat on the couch. She checked her mobile phone and notice a text from Jake. 

“There you go. Bon appétit.”

He put a small plate on the coffee table. She immediately put the phone down. She wanted to enjoy her limited time with Red as much as possible. “These looks yummy, not that I'm surprised.”

She noticed how he waited for her to take a first bite, then he started eating his own sandwich. He was such a gentleman. She didn't understand why he was still single, he was such a fantastic man with a big heart and so many qualities. Maybe it's because of all the traveling he did. Maybe because of the death of his wife and daughter... 

Red felt her staring at him for a moment. He wondered what she was thinking about. 

“Is... everything all right, Lizzy?” 

“Oh, yes, yes, sorry. So, hmm, where have you been traveling lately?”

“Mainly across Europe.”

“Is business good?”

“Pretty good, yes. I also helped finance a foundation to protect wildlife across the world recently.”

“Wow, that's amazing. I saw a documentary about poachers and trophy hunting the other night, made my blood boiled.” 

“I share the feeling.”

“How's your friend, Dembe?”

“He's doing great, always learning a new language! I admire him so much. He has been traveling with me across Europe actually. He's fantastic company.”

“That's great.”

“Do you wish to play a game?”

“Some card games, if you'd like?”

“Sure!”

They spend all afternoon playing games, talking and laughing. They didn't notice how much time has passed. Red finally checked his watch.

“I should go prepare dinner...”

“I'll keep you company.”

“Please do.” 

“What deliciousness are you gonna make?

“Minestrone soup and some aracini.”

“I love Italian food.”

“I know.”

“Thanks, Red.”

“My pleasure.”

“Also... Your tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, I miss them.”

“Ah, yes, your favorite comfort food. I'll keep that in mind.”

“Are you leaving tomorrow?”

“I am. How did you get here?”

“Dad picked me up, I wanted to take the bus but he insisted and needed to do some grocery shopping in the city so.”

“I can drop you off if you wish.”

“I would like that. Will you be gone for a long time again?”

He noticed how her voice was shaking a little. “I don't know yet.” He put down his knife and wiped his hands with the kitchen towel before putting his hand on her upper arm. “I will always come back to you, Lizzy, all right?”

“I was worried you wouldn't. I also know you wouldn't do that.”

“If something would happen to me while I'm away, I have a protocol in place. You and Sam would be informed. And unless my life may become a threat to yours, I'll always spend time with you.”

“A threat...?”

“You are old enough now and you should know that I sometimes do things which require crossing some lines. I do some business outside the law. I can't tell you more. But if you don't wish to see me anymore, you just have to say the words and I'm gone.”

“No. I want you in my life. And I know you would never do anything to hurt me. And Sam trusts you, too and I assume that he knows about this.”

“I would rather kill myself than hurt you, Lizzy. If you ever change your mind, let me know. And yes, Sam knows.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

Red nodded, looked into her eyes for a few more seconds, then got back to cutting the veggies. He was so relieved she didn't push him away. He wouldn't blame her if she ever did. 

“We're fine, Red. It doesn't a change for me. I promise you.”

“Thank you.”

Liz's phone went off, she quickly noticed that she also got four more texts from Jake.

“Yes, dad?”

“Hey, butterball, I should be home in twenty minutes.”

“All right, I'm going to set the table.” She hung up and got the plates.

“Are those okay and do you prefer bowls for the soup?”

“They're just fine.”

“You can pick up and talk to your boyfriend, butterball.”

“It's okay, I want to help you cleaning up.”

“Ray and I are taking care of it, go and then we'll eat the pie.”

She sighed and finally went up to her room. She didn't really feel like talking to Jake, she wanted to converse with Red. He stimulated her, mentally. She blushed when she thought for a moment about another kind of stimulation he could perform on her. She shook her head and dial her boyfriend's number.

“Ah! Finally. You okay?”

“Yes. Thanks. I had a busy day.”

“How's your dad?”

“He's good.”

Downstairs, Red was cutting pieces of the pecan pie. “Have you seen him?”

“Her boyfriend? She just showed me a picture. I don't know much about him.”

“Want me to do a little background check?”

“She doesn't seem too head over heels for him, though. But if you could look that he didn't abuse any young woman in the past, that would be good.”

“Will do.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I'll see you in two weeks, dad.”

“All right, I'll miss you.”

“I'll miss you, too. Love you.”

Liz hugged her father tightly before grabbing her jacket and bag.

“Ray, it was wonderful to have you around again. Come back whenever you can.”

“Wonderful, indeed. I will, Sam. Take good care of yourself.”

“You, too.”

They were on the road for about thirty minutes when Red's phone went off. It was his pilot calling. He pulled over.

“I apologize, I have to take this.”

“No problem.”

“Yes? I see... How long?... No, it's not a problem, I can wait. I can book a room for you as well. Are you sure? All right. Call me when it's done. Thank you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“My jet has a little defect and the piece they need to change won't be there until some time tomorrow so I'm going to spend the night in Omaha.”

“I would offer you a place to stay on our couch but...”

“Don't worry, sweetheart. I know just the place to stay. I have a suite always ready for me in case I need to come over for Sam... Or you, at the Magnolia Hotel.”

“Okay. Does your suite has a kitchen?”

“A small one. Never used it, though.” He started driving again and she kept looking at him. “Yes, Lizzy?”

“Mmm, you know there's a store that's still gonna be open when we arrive...”

“I actually prepared a tomato soup for you I put in a container, it's in the trunk. And... It would be my pleasure to prepare you some grilled cheese sandwiches to accompany it. If you don't wish to go back to your room just yet.”

“I would love that. Thanks.”

“Thank you, Lizzy.”

The young woman at the reception desk welcomed them with a smile.

“Good evening, sir, miss.”

“Good evening, I'm here for the night. Mr. Rathers.”

Liz tried to mask her surprise when he said that. 

“Mr. Rathers, the room is ready, do not hesitate to call if you need anything.”

“Thank you very much, have a pleasant evening.” He looked at the name on her badge. “Hannah.”

“Thank you.”

They took the elevator to the top floor and Liz gasps when Red opened the door.

“That's a big suite!” Red smiles, it didn't seem that big to him. “So... Mister Rathers, is it?”

“I like my privacy.”

“Do you have several names like these?”

“I do. Why don't you look around?”

She eagerly nodded and climbed the stairs to get to the bedrooms and bathroom. “There's a whirlpool tub! And I haven't taken a bath in forever.” She said loudly so he could hear.

“Feel free to use it! I have a few phone calls to make.”

He looked up at the mezzanine and saw her smiling widely. “Don't need to say it to me twice!”

“Go enjoy it, sweetheart, then I'll prepare our dinner.”

Forty minutes later, Liz came down the stairs and found Red in the kitchen area. 

“I put on one of the fluffy robes, I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all. Are you ready to eat?”

“Oh yeah.” Red put the buttered bread into the hot pan, while Liz opened the container with the tomato soup in it. “Should we use the microwave to heat it up or a saucepan?”

“Definitely a saucepan. There is one on the far left cabinet.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, Red. This is delicious, even better than I remembered.”

He drank in the sight of her, and he was so very tempted to ask her if she wanted to stay for the night, in a separate bedroom, of course, but still...

“Red?”

“Yes?”

“Could I stay here for the night?”

“Of course, you can. Why don't you choose a movie for us to watch while I go take a shower? And maybe order some popcorn or dessert? You just have to pick the phone and ask.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Liz was so delighted to spend more time with him. She felt like her most authentic self when she was with him. Having a strong personality, it didn't always make her the most sociable person. She also was more mature than most of the students. Sometimes she forced herself to go out with her roommates. But being with Red, doing things was effortless. They had a unique and strong chemistry. They deeply respected and cared for each other. And he was absolutely handsome. She loved him. She gasped at the realization. Was she _in love _with him? She shook her head, it wasn't possible and he probably didn't see her like that at all.__

____

Red took a cold shower. His physical attraction to Liz was more and more intense. Coupled with his unconditional love for her...

____

“I poured you some Scotch. Is there enough? I tried to remember how much you and dad put in your glasses.”

____

“It's perfect, thank you.”

____

“You're welcome.”

____

“What did you get?”

____

“I took a Coke from the minibar and some flavored potato chips, so I didn't need to call for room service.”

____

They sat on the comfortable sofa, ready to watch the movie Liz picked. “Jurassic Park?”

____

“Yes, it's a classic. You have to watch it at least once, Red!”

____

He shook his head and chuckled. “Okay, I'll do it for you.”

____

After an hour or so, she leaned on him, putting her head on his shoulder. She felt him freeze.

____

“Sorry...”

____

He shouldn't make something more out of it. She was comfortable with him, always has been. “No, it's okay. I don't mind.”

____

She put her head on his shoulder and he lightly kissed her forehead. She kept on watching the movie. She was feeling safe, at ease and warm so close to him. 

____

As the credits rolled on the screen, Liz looked up at Red. “Do you know how long you'll be gone?”

____

“I do not.”

____

“You know you can call me if you want.”

____

“I do not want to disrupt your studying.”

____

“You won't.”

____

“Noted. At what time to you need to be back tomorrow.”

____

“I have a nine a.m class. I'll wake up at seven-thirty.”

____

“All right, I'll order breakfast and drop you off.”

____

“Okay.” She got up. “Thank you for this lovely evening. It was wonderful.”

____

“Thank _you _. It was wonderful indeed.”__

______ _ _

She toyed with her fingers for a moment. He patiently waited as he knew she wanted to ask or say something.

______ _ _

“Red?”

______ _ _

“Yes?”

______ _ _

She looked into his eyes. “Have a good night.”

______ _ _

He wondered what she really wanted to say. “Have a good night, too, Lizzy. Sweet dreams.”

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story.   
> Thank you for the kudos as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Good evening, Lizzy. Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all, just wait a sec.” Liz got up from the couch and went to her bedroom. She closed the door and sat on her bed. “There, I just moved to a quieter place.”

“How have you been?”

“Pretty good. What about you? Where are you?”

“My travels have been fruitful. I'm on my jet.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

They talked about the places he has been to, her classes and the coming vacation break. 

“I'll stay with my dad.” She knows that Christmas time wasn't the best for him. “What about you?” 

“I-I'm not sure, yet.”

“You know our door is open for you. I would love to have you there. We've never celebrated Christmas together... I mean, you don't have to... I'm being selfish, I apologize.”

“It's all right. Is hmm Jake going to be there?”

“No, we're... not together anymore.”

“Oh. Should I say I'm sorry or was it your decision?”

“I... It's...”

He heard her voice changed. “Do I have to come over and give that boy a good lesson?”

“No, it wasn't all his fault...”

“Did he hurt you, Lizzy?”

This time, it was her who noticed the sudden change in his voice. “We tried to, you know... Be intimate. And I didn't feel comfortable, it hurt and he stopped when I asked him to. I guess I didn't love him enough... And he wanted more than I wanted to give, so we broke up.”

“I'm relieved you didn't force yourself. If it doesn't feel right, it's not worth it.”

“Yeah... What about you? Are you... seeing anyone?”

“When I do, it's usually purely physical. It's been like this for many years now.”

“All right... So, what should I buy for you? If you do celebrate Christmas with us? I mean, you're clearly very wealthy.”

“Spending time with you is what I cherish most, Lizzy. I'm sure you'll find a little something, don't worry too much.”

It made her feel extremely happy to hear this. He made her feel so special. It was getting harder to get her feelings for him under control. 

“Spending time with you is also wonderful to me, Red. Now, don't complain if you get an ugly sweater which I'll force you to wear then!”

She heard his sweet laugh. “Fair enough, sweetheart.”

  
Sam, Liz and Red shared a hearty Christmas meal and now, Liz was opening the envelope Red just gave her. 

“What does this mean?” Liz asked as she held a card key.

“It means that, if you wish to, I would like to spend the celebrations for the new year in your company, in New York.”

“Oh my, God! Of course, I want to go with you! Thank you, Red.” She exclaimed, reaching out to him so she could put her arms around him. 

Sam looked at them and couldn't help but smile. Red noticed his stare and added. “You can still change your mind, Sam.”

“Nope, I'm good here.”

“When are we leaving?”

“On the 30th, in the morning. We'll take my jet.”

“You're spoiling me.”

“You deserve it, sweetheart."

  
“So, this is our suite. Your room is this way, mine is on the other side of the living room. Feel to call reception if you need anything. You have free access to the spa, gym and swimming pool.”

“This is just amazing, thanks again, Red.”

“You don't have to thank me again, Lizzy. It's a joy to have you here with me.”

She couldn't help but blush a little. “I'm going to put my bag in my room. See you in a bit!”

“Sure.”

He was more and more aware of the effect he seemed to have on her. He would have to be careful to not make her uncomfortable. 

“So!” She sat down next to him. “What's the plan for the day?”

“Whatever you want to do. We could go to a museum, visit the well-known places. You choose.”

“What kind of party are we going to tomorrow night? Cause I need to go shopping for a dress...”

“A beautiful evening dress would be best. I'll wear a tuxedo. It will be at this hotel.”

“I would like to find a dress first then and shoes, too.”

“All right, I'll show you some parts of the city by car first. Let's go.”

  
“Don't you think it's too... much?”

“It's exquisite.”

“Is the color okay?”

“Of course. Do you feel comfortable in it?”

“Yeah... I'm not used to dressing up like this. But it's nice, for a special evening. I'll take the shoes as well."

“Look, I know you wanted to pay for the dress and the shoes, but I would love to get you some jewelry. Please.”

“Okay, but not something overly expensive.” Liz warned him.

“I can't promise you this.” He winked. “Do you what to go back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, I'm going to the spa.”

“Have a lovely time, I'll see you later.”

“Thanks.”  


Before going to the spa, Liz had some time, so she decided to call her dad. “Hey, are you busy?”  
“Not at all, butterball. So, how's New York?”

“Big! We went on a car tour because we don't have too much time today. But what I saw was so great. Oh, and I bought a dress for the party tonight, it's gorgeous, I'll send you a picture.” 

“You sound happy.”

“I am. I'm also going to the spa in twenty minutes!”

“That sounds good, is Ray around?”

“No, he is still out in the city. He went to buy some stuff. So you're going over to Frank and Nancy's tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I hope you'll have fun!”

“Thank you. I hope you'll have a great evening, too.”  


When they met in the living room of the suite, they both were speechless. 

“You look...” Red mentally slapped himself after he obviously checked her out and making a sound she had to hear. 

She was incandescent. 

He knew he was in trouble, feeling powerless and very tempted. 

“You look perfect.” He finally declared after finding his voice again.

Liz noticed his reaction and was very pleased.

“Thank you. You look particularly handsome.”

He presented her his arm, which she took immediately. They exited the suite and walked toward the elevator. 

When they get to the ballroom, Liz gasped at its beauty. The purple lightning and hundred of tiny lights projected and the walls and ceiling created a magical atmosphere. There were several round, darker tables with tasteful decorations on them, including candles and white flowers. 

The band was on the stage, ready to play. 

Red tilted his head toward hers. “I booked a table for two. I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all, I'm glad actually. Thanks.”

Their table was near the windows, so they had a splendid view of the city. He put out her chair and waited for her to sit down then he got to his chair. He swiftly scanned the room as more people came in. He was satisfied when he didn't recognize anyone, not that he didn't make sure that this establishment wasn't frequented by people from his world before proposing her to come along. But even so, he had to, by habit.

“Everything's okay, Red?”

“Yes. So... If you don't want to drink wine...”

“No, I would like to try. I'm sure it's nothing like the awful stuff my roommates picked up.”

“I'm certain it won't be.”

“It's time to try new things. I'm not here to drink beers or mojitos.”

“As you wish.”

Liz did enjoy the wine Red picked and they ate a scrumptious meal.

“Would you like to dance, Lizzy?”

“I... I'm not sure I know how...”

Red got up and extended his hand to her. “I'll guide you. We're here to have fun, don't worry.”

“Okay.”

Red noticed a group of young men, speaking very loudly and trying to convince a girl to talk to them. She clearly seemed annoyed. He's relieved for her as they walked back to their table. One of them started to look at Liz. 

But Red was now focusing on her and only her.

He delicately put his arm around her, his hand resting on the lower part of her back. Not too low, not too high. She placed her arm around his shoulder and he began to move his feet. 

“See, it's all right.”

Liz followed him with ease.

She smiled. “Yeah.”

They danced for over fifteen minutes, then the music changed to something calling for a more intimate dance. Liz took notice of Red's hesitation. She put her other arm around his other shoulder and took a step closer. 

“I would like this dance, too.”

He couldn't refuse even if he should have. He nodded and put his arms around her waist. 

Red never wanted to leave her embrace. But he knew he couldn't have her. Not like this. 

As the song ended, he took a step back. 

“Hey! Do you want to dance with me?” It was the young man who has been looking at Liz. 

Liz looked at Red then back to him. “I... Thank you, but no.”

“Come on, just once dance. I'm sure you're going to love it! I'm sure your dad doesn't mind, right?”

“He's not my father. And I don't want to dance with you.”

“You don't know what you're missing! Come on!”

When the young man grabbed her by the wrist and try to touch her waist, Red had enough. “She told you no. Go away.”

Liz never saw Red with such a menacing expression, his all demeanor changed. 

“Look man, we all know that no means yes, girls like to be chased.”

“Red, it's okay, let's go back to our table. Red, please.”

He followed Liz back to their table. “We have the same type of guys on campus, it's best to ignore them.”

“Are you all right? That boy needs to be taught some manners.”

“I'm fine. Can we just forget about him? Let's get some cake, okay?”

Red took a deep breath. He will deal with this later. He picked up his phone and texted Dembe so he could find who that man was.

“You're right. So what are you going to choose?”

“The chocolate one! You?”

“Chocolate as well. Would you go back to the room and maybe go on the balcony, see some fireworks?” Red proposed. “We can enjoy the cake and champagne in the suite.”

“I would like that.”  


They both put on some warmer jackets before going on the balcony.

“Thank you, Red. For inviting me here.”

“My pleasure. Here.” He handed her a glass of champagne. “Almost time.”

When they heard the cheers coming from the streets, Liz hugged Red and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, I wish you the best.”

“Happy New Year, Lizzy. I wish you all the best.”

They looked into each other eyes for a moment. Then a loud bang made them lift their heads to the sky, where they could now see several fireworks.

“That's amazing!”

Rather than watch the illuminated sky, he focused on her. Seeing her this happy brought him so much joy. 

After eating their cake in a comfortable silence, Liz went to her room to put on her pajamas.  
Red took off his bowtie, undone three of his shirt's buttons and opened his vest. Checking his phone, he saw a text from Dembe giving him information about the young man. He called him.

“Is he back to his room yet? Fine. No, I'll let you know.”

“Hey.” Liz sat back on the sofa. 

“Hey.”

"Here." She said, handing him the red velvet box with the necklace in it.

"You can keep it, sweetheart." 

"Thank you... I'll keep forever. At what time are we leaving tomorrow?”

“Somewhere in the afternoon, I think. No need to rush if you wish to sleep longer.”

“Okay, I'm glad.” She got closer to him. “Thank you again.”

“We'll do more visiting next time. I promise you.”

“I would love that.” She was so excited about coming here with him another time. She kissed him again on his cheek. “Have a good night, Ray.”

“You too, Lizzy.”

He waited an hour before calling Dembe. “Bring him up.”

Dembe entered the suite, with the man who already seemed less arrogant. 

“Ah, there you are. Now, you are going to listen to me.”

“W-Who a-are you?”

“Someone who's going to teach you a lesson. Do you find it amusing to scare women? To harass them? To oppress them?”

Liz heard whimperings, so she carefully opened her door, just a bit, to be able to see what was going on. And she saw that idiot from earlier who looked clearly distressed, Red was waving a knife as he spoke. 

“I should cut your hands and your tongue for touching her and speaking to her the way you did..”

“P-Please, Sir... I-I...”

Red put the knife on his neck, Liz was both surprised and fascinated. He was doing all of this because of what he did to her.

The man wet himself. “Pathetic excuse of a man. How does it feel? To be in this position?”

“I'm sorry... I-I... I won't do it again... I just thought that-that maybe she w-would...”

Red punched the man in the face several times. “Don't you dare mention her, do you hear me? Now, leave. And don't think to say a word of this to anyone or I'll find you, Jonathan Bailey.”

The man left the room, Dembe followed him.

Liz didn't hesitate and got out of her room, Red was shocked to see her.

“Lizzy... I thought you were sleeping. I...”

“It's okay, let me get some ice for your hand.”

“No, no, no, Lizzy. Go back to bed.”

“Please, Red, let me do this.”

“I'm fine, Lizzy.”

“Let's sit on the sofa.” 

He obeyed and once they were sitting, she gently took care of his hand. “I apologize... You shouldn't have seen that.”

“It's okay. I just... Never seen this side of you. But it's okay, Red. Thank you, he deserved it.” Red nodded. She stroked his cheek. “I don't love you less because of what you just did.”

The adrenaline was still rushing in his veins, he was trying hard not to get her in his arms, kiss and touch her all night long. “You should go back to sleep now, Lizzy. Thank you.”

“Okay but keep the ice on your hand a little longer, all right?”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> The dress Liz picked is the same she wore during the Madeline Pratt episode except in white.  
> And that's the necklace: https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/607774912199719724/


End file.
